paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
An Old Friend
Zack Zack Was Shooter's K9 Friend in the military, their owner's were friends to, but in the story "Shooter's Past" you knew that Shooter's owner and partner was blown up by an IED. The reason was that Zack and his partner had accidentally skipped over it and since they were the first to check, then Shooter had gotten mad at Zack and had demoted him from his squad. Shooter Then quit the military because he could never go through it again and was diagnosed with PTSD, And Zack would never forgive him for throwing away what he loved to do. Currently Shooter commands his own military base to defend adventure bay and works for the paw patrol. Zack's whereabouts are still unknown. A Normal Day Shooter was taking an off day and let his Co take his place while he was off, he was in his pup house and woke up at about 7 AM to go on his daily patrol, he told his wife and pups goodbye, then he stopped and got some coffee to wake him up and started his daily routine. Nothing unusual happened and he kept on patrolling till the patrol times was over (9:50 PM) Valentine and their pups were playing in the sandbox and pool and it was going to rain soon. The Start of a rivalry A K9 came up to Valentine and Asked her if she knew Shooter, She said yes and the K9 Asked her if he could talk to her. Valentine: Pups go inside! Pups: yes mama.. The K9 then started talking to her K9: do you happen to know a dog named Shooter? Valentine: yes, he is my husband, why? K9: thanks for the information, in don't need anyone hearing of this or me being here so I will have to get rid of you. Valentine: what?! The K9 grabbed her and threw her into the pool, he then closed the top that kept rain and other things out of the water then raised the water production level of the pool to max and when water started to flow out of the cracks in the cover, he knew the first step was done. He disappeared and as the night went on, she was nowhere to be seen. When Shooter finished his shift, he came to the tower to find his puppies telling him that they could not find mom, Shooter told them to go inside and he started to look around. He then noticed that the water from the pool was running onto the concrete, the pool was a little ways away so why would it be flowing here he thought. When he went to turn the water production to low and opened the top to see if it had worked, he discovered his wife, dead from drowning. He screamed in agony as his dear wife's body floated in the water. autopsy and bloodshed He took his wife's body to the autopsy docter and waited for an answer, the doctor told him he would need some time to see exactly what happened to her. As he drove to the lookout, The K9 visited with a Pit bull and laid out some treats to the cliff to lure the puppies out and to the cliff. Of course someone did ring the doorbell and since they loved answering the door, they did of course and found the treats. They talked and babbled and they thought it would not hurt to eat them. They followed the trail to the very end where they came to the cliff. When Shooter arrived, still in tears he wondered where are those pups? When he heard someone screaming bloody murder coming from the cliff Shooter: Pups?!? All puppies: daddy!! Help us!! Help daddy! They all screamed at once Shooter panicked for the safety of his puppies and ran with an AR in hand to the location of where he heard the scream. The final fight Shooter came to the cliff and his heart shattered as he saw all but one pup dead on the ground. Shooter: Jacky! The pit bull had Jacky in his grasp when Shooter Shot him multiple times and the pit bull threw Jacky at a nearby tree and then the pit bull feel off the cliff, Shooter jumped to catch Jacky and thankfully did, but Jacky was bleeding from the neck bad. Shooter laid Jacky down and saw who the K9 was. Shooter: z....z....z.z.z.Zack?!? Zack: yea it's me, you should have thought twice before you removed me to nothing. Shooter: you killed all but one of my family.. for that?!?!? Zack: now you feel like I did, left alone with no one Shooter: They did nothing to you!! Zack: I know, but you loved them and you took what I loved, the military, after you wrote the report about why you removed me, they would never accept me anywhere else in that line. Shooter: You bitch.. Shooter ran towards him and tripped Zack They melee fraught and when Shooter was thrown back, he pulled out his knife, aimed, and threw. Zack Fell, bleeding as the knife went right into his chest. He fell off the cliff as shooter has blood on his paws and had an injured leg. Shooter ran to Jacky and ran to Marshall. Marshall: what is it shooter? Shooter: it's Jacky, we need to help him!! Jacky quietly said to shooter "I love you daddy..you tried your hardest.." Marshall checked for pulse as Jacky laid in Shooter's arms, Marshall did not pick up any sign of one. Shooter started to sob as he said "he did all of this because I removed him.." Shooter laid Jacky in front of the biggest tree there was on the island called the tree of hope and slowly put his badge on his chest. Then a few peddles of the tree landed on Jacky and when Shooter turned around, he was gone, and the wind started to howl near the tree. Shooter walked away and quietly said "Never again.." Back in the ocean as Zack's body floated.. Zack: *twitches then clenches his paw* To be continued..